Alone in the Dark Origins - Cauchemar au Manoir Ravenswood
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: 1860, Edward Carnby, orphelin amnésique de 15 ans, se rend dans la ville abandonnée de Thunder Mesa. L'imposant Manoir Ravenswood semble détenir les réponses qu'il recherche. Cependant, les esprits maléfiques connaissent étrangement Edward. Un épouvantable cauchemar l'attend.
1. Le cauchemar

**Voici un crossover entre Alone in the Dark et Phantom Manor. Dans cette fanfic, j'invente les origines de Edward Carnby lorsqu'il était jeune.**

**Ce Alone in the Dark se situe dans un univers alternatif par rapport à celui de la série originale, on découvrira qui était la famille d'Edward et ses liens au Phantom Manor. Certains éléments de Phantom Manor ont été modifiés.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Le Cauchemar**

Un jeune garçon se voit coucher sur le sol, il arrive à peine à bouger. Il entend l'orage en train de cracher sa colère ainsi que la pluie qui tombe. Par contre, il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à voir de nouveau. Il voit qu'il est dans une espèce de grenier avec les objets empilés, remarquant aussi le plafond délabré. Il se lève difficilement, ses jambes pesant une tonne, le tiennent douloureusement debout. Après ces exercices, il décide d'inspecter le grenier, la peur au ventre.

\- Où suis-je ?

Il commence à marcher, ses pas font grincer le sol. Il arrive devant une porte, malheureusement, verrouillée. Continuant à explorer, un bruit fort comme un coup de marteau se fait entendre. Le jeune homme, terrifié, regarde autour de lui, se demandant d'où vient ce bruit. La porte verrouillée s'ouvre sans explication avec un grincement surnaturel, faisant apparaître les ténèbres. Le jeune homme trouve alors une lanterne à huile qui marche à son grand bonheur. Il sort du grenier et arrive devant un escalier en colimaçon, le descendit et ouvre une nouvelle porte. Il se trouve devant un couloir qu'on trouve dans les grandes maisons victoriennes, le jeune comprit qu'il marche dans un manoir.

\- Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit.

Les fenêtres laissent la lueur de l'éclair entrée dans le manoir, l'exploration continue. Effrayé, le jeune homme arrive devant un autre escalier qu'il emprunta aussitôt. Arrivant dans une grande salle avec un double escalier, le jeune homme voit une grande fenêtre. Derrière elle, un arbre mort, malmené par la tempête, prenant une forme terrifiante. Soudain, il entend un autre bruit, aussi fort que celui du grenier.

\- Qui est là ? crie le jeune homme.

Sa voix résonne dans la maison, laissant derrière elle un écho. Il agite sa torche pour mieux voir la salle, soudain, il fait un pas en arrière, croyant avoir aperçu quelque chose. Il s'engage dans une allée, il remarque à sa gauche, un grand couloir éclairé paraissant sans fin. Il entre, éteignant sa lanterne, et poursuit sa route. Soudain, sans aucune raison, les lampes se mettent à s'éteindre, terrifié et aveugle, le garçon cherche désespérément sa lanterne. A un moment, il cru entendre une sorte de chant, il arrive à trouver la lanterne et l'allume, au même moment le chant s'arrête. Une faible lueur entoure le jeune homme, il agite la lanterne autour de lui. Soudain, il saute en arrière, un fantôme se tient devant lui, c'est une femme portant une robe de mariée et un chandelier. Terrorisé, il se lève et se met à courir.

\- Attend, crie le fantôme.

Soudain, de la fumée noire bloque la sortie du couloir, au même moment, un rire maléfique résonne dans le couloir. Une forme avec une cape violette et un chapeau apparait devant lui, le jeune homme tétanisé n'arrive plus à faire un pas. L'étrange créature sort le même rire et se jette sur lui, le garçon lâche un crie de terreur. Soudain, il se retrouve dans une chambre de bois banale et dit, fatigué :

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

_Le chapitre est un peu court_

_Désole_


	2. J'ai tellement de question

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, désolé de l'avoir posté tardivement. A cause de mes études, je suis débordé. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**J'ai tellement de question**

Une jeune sœur d'une vingtaine d'années, se précipite dans la chambre du garçon après avoir entendu ses cris. Le voyant mort de peur, elle le prend dans ses bras et le console.

\- C'est fini, je suis là, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

\- Je le refais encore et encore, j'ai peur, ma sœur.

\- Ecoute, les fantômes et les monstres n'existent pas, quant on meurt, on monte au ciel.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Le jeune homme se met à pleurer, la sœur essaie de le réconforter.

\- C'est fini, Edward, c'est fini.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube fait son apparition, la jeune sœur avance dans un couloir et rentre dans un bureau. Elle trouve une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle jette un air sévère et strict à la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, Mère Supérieure.

\- Bonjour, Mathilde, veuillez vous asseoir.

La sœur s'exécute.

\- J'ai appris que le jeune Edward a encore hurlé la nuit dernière, cela va faire la 5ème ce mois-ci.

\- Je sais, il a encore fait ce même cauchemar.

\- Le même cauchemar où il est dans un manoir hanté ?

\- Oui, Mère Supérieure.

\- Il va falloir lui apprendre que les fantômes n'existent pas.

\- Je sais, mais il a très peur, il n'arrive plus à dormir, je suis inquiète pour lui.

La Mère Supérieure remarque que la jeune sœur laisse couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle laisse son air strict et dit d'une manière réconfortante.

\- Je sais que vous vous tenez beaucoup à lui.

\- Oui, depuis le jour où je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans la rivière près de la ville, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Je comprends, j'étais là, Mathilde. Amenez Edward, je vous en prie.

\- Bien, madame.

Mathilde sort du bureau et va dans un réfectoire où les enfants prennent le petit-déjeuner. Il s'approche d'un groupe.

\- Bonjour ma sœur.

\- Bonjour, John. Je cherche Edward, est-il avec vous les enfants ?

\- Non, dit un jeune homme, on ne l'a pas vu ce matin. Je crois qu'il est encore dans sa chambre.

\- Merci.

La jeune sœur s'éloigne laissant les enfants discutés entre eux.

\- Eh, Edward a encore crié cette nuit.

\- Toujours le même cauchemar, m'a-t-on dit.

\- Il est bizarre, ce garçon.

\- C'est bon, arrêtez. Ce n'est pas en discutant comme ça qu'on l'aidera. Il y a une raison à tout, si Edward refait ce rêve régulièrement, c'est que quelque chose s'est passé.

\- Vas-y, énonce ta théorie.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

La sœur Mathilde se dirige vers la chambre d'Edward, en entrant, elle voit le jeune garçon se blottir contre son lit en pleurant. Elle s'assoit près de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Edward ?

\- Je n'en peu plus, ma sœur, tous ces rêves.

\- Allons, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour subir une chose pareille.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle de rien, je ne connais pas ma famille et l'endroit où j'ai vécu.

Mathilde prend Edward dans ses bras et chantonne un air pour le consoler. Peu après, le jeune homme sèche ses larmes.

\- Vient, la Mère Supérieure te demande.

Les deux arrivent dans le bureau de la Mère.

\- Entrez, vous deux.

La Mère les invites à s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour, Edward. J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, toujours le même cauchemar ?

\- Oui, Mère Supérieure, répond Edward.

\- Bien, il faut savoir que les manoirs hantés ne sont que le fruit des imaginations des hommes à cause de vieilles superstitions, tu n'y peux rien, je comprends cela. Mais, on s'inquiète vraiment à ton sujet, ces cris répétés me font vraiment peur Edward.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mère Supérieure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ce même rêve, je ne sais pas si j'ai vécu dans cette maison là.

La Mère Supérieure ouvre un tiroir, prend une espèce de médaillon et le donne à Edward.

\- On a trouvé ça sur ton cou, lorsque la sœur Mathilde t'a trouvé inconscient.

Edward lit sur le médaillon doré : « Edward Carnby, né le 29 novembre 1845 à Thunder Mesa ».

\- « Thunder Mesa », c'est quoi ? dit Edward.

La mère eu comme un frisson en entendant son nom. Elle hésite à répondre Edward mais elle le fait.

\- Thunder Mesa est une petite ville à 30 kilomètres d'ici, elle est devenue une ville fantôme, elle a était détruite lors d'un immense tremblement de terre.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir, Mère Supérieure.

\- Non, Edward, Thunder Mesa est devenu un endroit dangereux, tout ce qui sont allés là-bas ne sont jamais revenus, répond la Mère Supérieure.

\- Mais, peut-être que je trouverais des réponses. J'ai tellement de question : ma famille, mon foyer, ma vie.

\- Des fois, Edward, certaines choses doivent rester sans réponse, dit la Mère Supérieure.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune Carnby regarde la rivière, là où Mathilde l'a trouvé. Cette dernière regarde le jeune homme et se dirige vers lui.

\- Ma sœur, pourquoi tous le monde a peur de Thunder Mesa ?

\- On raconte que cette ville est devenue maudite. C'est terrible, surtout qu'elle avait beaucoup prospéré.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Un des plus puissants hommes de la région a trouvé une vieille mine remplie d'or. Hors les indiens locaux ont prévenus que cette mine est protégée par un puissant esprit. L'homme n'a cru à cela et a continué à exploiter la mine. Quelques années plus tard, un terrible tremblement de terre a détruit la ville, depuis on a plus de nouvelles. Mais on dit que cet endroit est devenu une terre de ténèbres.

Edward, terrifié après avoir entendu cette histoire, se décide :

\- Ce soir, je vais à Thunder Mesa, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Non Edward.

Voyant la détermination d'Edward, Mathilde a décidé de le faire sortir de l'orphelinat la nuit. Lorsque la nuit tombe, la jeune fille montre à Carnby le chemin. Les adieux furent déchirantes mais Edward ne peut plus reculer, il se dirige vers Thunder Mesa, bien décidé à retrouver son passé.

* * *

_L'histoire commence au chapitre suivant. _


	3. La ville fantôme

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**La ville fantôme**

En avançant dans la forêt, Edward lit des documents, donnés par la sœur Mathilde, racontant l'histoire de Thunder Mesa. Ils racontent qu'un homme, nommé Henry Ravenswood, a trouvé dans une montagne, Big Thunder Mountain, des filons d'or à faire mourir de jalousie le roi Midas. Avec sa compagnie, la Thunder Mesa Mining Company, il fit prospérer la ville, la montagne devenant le poumon économique de Thunder Mesa. Il avait rencontré une danseuse de saloon prénommée Martha ainsi les deux tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se marièrent en 1841. En cadeau de mariage, Henry construisit un gigantesque manoir victorien sur la colline surplombant la ville, ainsi le 10 octobre 1842, Martha donna naissance à une ravissante fille, Mélanie. Les années passèrent et Mélanie devint une fille d'une beauté et d'une pureté telle qu'elle rendait jalouse les autres jeunes filles de la ville. Des prétendants essayèrent de la séduire mais elle tournait les yeux vers un employé de la mine. Les deux tourtereaux s'aimaient passionnément, devenant ainsi fiancés. Henry, qui avait récompensé le fiancé de sa force de travail en le nommant responsable de la compagnie, et Martha étaient heureuse pour leur fille et préparaient leur mariage. Cependant, le fiancé ne voulait pas habiter au manoir après leur mariage, ce qui rendait Henry furieux, mais ce dernier calmait sa colère dans les mois qui ont suivis. Soudain en 1860, un jour avant le mariage de Mélanie, qui était âgée de 18 ans, un puissant tremblement de terre, provenant le mine, frappait Thunder Mesa, Henry et Martha faisait partie de la liste des victimes. Mélanie tombait en pleurant mais elle maintenait le jour du mariage le lendemain, malgré le terrible séisme, toute la ville était en liesse, Mélanie s'attendait au plus beau moment de sa vie. Mais, le fiancé manquait à l'appel, désespérée Mélanie recherchait son fiancée dans le manoir elle s'enfermait dans la maison. Ainsi, le manoir dépérissait et Thunder Mesa devenait une ville fantôme.

\- Quelle histoire, dit Edward passionné par ces écrits.

Plus il avance, plus il remarque que la forêt devient de plus en plus sombre. Les arbres majestueux laissent place à des arbres mortes sans feuille, la pleine lune laisse place aux gigantesques nuages ténébreux. Edward commence à ressentir la peur monter en lui, il prend dans sa sacoche une croix donnée par Mathilde, la tenant très fort dans sa main. Il s'arrête soudainement et sent qu'il n'est pas seul, se retrouvant ainsi paralysé peu après un hurlement de coyote se fait entendre dans la forêt, ce qui effraye Edward qui se met à courir. Il entend des coyotes derrière lui, le poursuivant, l'orage éclate en ce moment. Après une minute de course, Edward trébuche sur une pente et se relève douloureusement, il remarque que les coyotes ont arrêtés de le poursuivre les voyant aussi comme effrayés.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils les faisaient peur, se demande Edward.

Edward se retourne et lui aussi, ressent la peur. Il voit des bâtiments en ruine, abandonné depuis plusieurs années, des volets emportés par le vent, des toits menaçant de s'écrouler ainsi qu'un clocher rongé par l'âge.

\- Est-ce Thunder Mesa ?

Edward commence à avancer, l'orage continue à se faire entendre, et remarque la décadence de ce qui fut une des villes les plus puissantes de l'Etat. Plus il avance plus il se sent mal à l'aise, il avance dans le saloon mais il s'arrête brusquement.

\- Qui est là ? crie Edward qui croit avoir vu quelque chose.

Il pousse les portes du saloon, ne voyant ainsi personne, seulement des tables en miettes, des bouteilles brisées et un piano couvert de toiles d'araignée. Croyant avoir halluciné, il quitte le saloon mais il entend quelque chose venant de ce même bâtiment comme si des hommes se bagarrent en ce moment. Il se retourne et plus rien.

\- Je crois que c'est la fatigue.

Edward continu à avancer malgré l'ambiance effrayante de Thunder Mesa. Il remarque une montagne avec un sommet pointu.

\- Big Thunder Mountain ? Ce n'était pas une légende.

Soudain, une forme humanoïde se jette sur lui mais, Edward se défend si bien, que ce dernier arrive à le jeter à terre.

\- Qu'est ce vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ? crie Edward en colère.

\- Chut, pas si fort voyons, répond son agresseur.

Il se relève et sort une lanterne, montrant ainsi son visage, un homme d'environ 45 ans avec une barbe et des cheveux longs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet endroit maudit, mon garçon ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, ce médaillon m'a guidé ici.

L'homme le prend et, en le lisant, il sort un air surpris.

\- Edward, est-ce bien toi ?

\- Oui, dit le jeune homme étonné, vous me connaissez ?

-Mais oui, mon garçon, tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?

Edward hoche sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire non, le vieil homme était étonné comme s'il ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je m'appelle Jasper Jones, voyons tu te rappelle bien de moi.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je crois que je suis devenu amnésique.

\- Pas grave, viens avec moi.

Jasper emmène Edward dans la seule maison éclairée de la ville en ruine.

\- Anna ! crie Jasper.

\- Oui, chére.

\- Regarde qui j'ai vu dehors.

Peu de temps après, une femme âgée de 44 ans portant une robe bleue descendit des marches et lâche le même regard que Jasper lorsqu'il a vu Edward.

\- Mon dieu, Edward, est-ce bien toi ?

Le jeune se sent mal à l'aise, comment ils le connaissent.

\- Chérie, il est devenu amnésique.

\- Peu importe, le diner est prêt, il doit être affamé le pauvre garçon.

\- Oui madame, répond Edward.

Les trois dinent dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps, Edward pose une question.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

Après un moment de silence, Jasper répond :

\- Nous te connaissions depuis que tu étais un nourrisson. Tes parents travaillaient avec nous comme domestiques dans le manoir, ils étaient nos meilleurs amis, le maître avait une très bonne confiance envers eux, surtout envers ton père.

Anna parle à son tour :

\- Tu étais un peu seul malgré que ton amitié avec des camarades de ton école. Ta seule véritable amie était la fille du maître.

\- Mélanie Ravenswood ? dit Edward en sortant les documents de sa sacoche.

\- Où tu as eu ça ? demande Jasper.

\- J'étais dans un orphelinat, on m'avait trouvé gravement blessé i ans environ.

Jasper et Anna lâche un air triste.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes triste ? demande Edward.

\- I ans, nous te croyons mort, dit Jasper.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Chéri, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire. Tu sauras tout au moment venu.

Edward lâche un visage effrayé, comment il est blessé, pourquoi il est amnésique. Ces questions lui torturent la tête alors que l'orage continue à gronder, il décide de sortir prendre l'air. Mais en sortant, il remarque sur une colline un gigantesque manoir victorien délabré qui l'attendait comme un prédateur qui attend sa proie, effrayé il rentre de suite. Peu après, il entend une discussion entre Jasper et Anna.

\- Jasper, crois-tu qu'il faut qu'il rentre ?

\- Anna, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Léota ?

\- Léota ? pense Edward, ce nom lui est familier.

\- Oui mais j'ai peur que les esprits maléfiques s'en prennent à lui.

\- Esprit ? pense Edward en tremblant.

\- Je sais Anna, on a vécu sous leur tyrannie pendant de nombreux jours mais il est seul qui puissent nous libérer.

\- Tu crois que Philip et Caroline voudraient cela ?

\- Philip et Caroline ? pense Edward.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils sont emprisonnés dans le manoir comme la majorité des domestiques, ils sont tous maudits à cause de ce démon. Ils sont devenus des fantômes, Anna.

Edward rentre dans la pièce, le couple se tait aussitôt.

\- Je vais entrer dans cette maison et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Attend, crie Anna, tu risque de ne pas sortir.

\- Oublie, tout ce qu'on vient de dire.

\- Non, j'ai le droit de savoir, qui est ma famille, quel est mon lien avec les Ravenswood. J'ai le droit de savoir.

Après un moment de silence, le couple donne les clés du Manoir à Edward, Anna accroche la croix d'Edward autour du cou de ce dernier. Jasper accompagne Edward et Anna fait une prière :

\- Notre père qui est aux cieux…

Déterminé et effrayé, Edward se dirige vers le manoir éclairé par les éclairs.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre._


	4. Entrée au manoir

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Entrée au manoir**

\- Mon garçon, tout ce qui sont entrés dans cette maison depuis le jour du mariage de Mademoiselle Ravenswood ne sont jamais revenus, dit Jasper.

\- Peut-être mais ces questions me torturent la tête depuis 4 ans, ce que je veux c'est qu'elles me laissent en paix.

Jasper et Edward s'approchent de la grille du manoir éclairé par des éclairs. Peu après, un gros coup de tonnerre se fait entendre dans toute la vallée.

\- Finalement, je vais attendre l'aube, dit Edward effrayé.

\- Le soleil ne s'est plus jamais levé depuis ce jour funeste. Cet endroit est abandonné par le ciel, les âmes sont condamnées à rester sur cette terre maudite.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas quitté la ville ?

\- Nous sommes maudits aussi, nous ne pouvons quitter la ville. Tout cela, c'est à cause de ce démon qui a pris possession du manoir.

\- D-D-Démon ? bégaya Edward

\- Oui, on l'appelle le Phantom. Il empêche les âmes de partir au ciel, condamnés à rester emprisonné au manoir. J'en ai vu des horreurs lors de notre incarcération.

Ils s'arrêtent devant la grille et regardent une plaque avec une inscription en latin « Non Omnis Moriar »

\- Je ne mourrais pas complètement, traduit Edward tout en regardant Jasper intrigué. Ben quoi, j'ai appris le latin à l'orphelinat.

Edward prend les clés et voit Jasper s'éloigner.

\- A partir de maintenant, je te laisse. Plus question de s'approcher de cette maison, j'en ai assez vu. Je t'en prie, reste prudent et ne joue pas les héros.

Jasper donne sa lanterne à Edward.

\- Il éclairera ta route.

\- Merci.

Jasper sourit à Edward et s'éloigne de la grille. Le jeune homme enfonce une clé dans la serrure de la grille et la tourne, la grille s'ouvre en grand toute seule. Edward entre dans la propriété, la grille fermant derrière lui, et voit des arbres morts comme si ils sont torturés par des esprits. Il grimpe la colline, le manoir s'approchant de lui de minute en minute. En cours de route, il voit des pierres tombales, des sépultures appartenant aux occupants de la maison. Edward les scrute de près et voit les visages sur les pierres le regarder avec un sourire sadique, le jeune homme recule avec horreur et a l'impression que les visages le scruter du regard. Il ferme les yeux, peu après, les visages ont repris leur expression d'origine. Déboussolé, il continue sa route en regardant les sinistres fenêtres. Peu après, il voit une forme à la fenêtre du milieu le regarder, une ombre avec une robe de mariée. Une seconde après, l'ombre s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Edward arrive finalement devant la porte d'entrée, il prend la clé et l'utilise pour l'ouvrir, la double porte s'ouvre grincement montrant l'obscurité. Le jeune homme rentre en allumant la lanterne et arrive dans une espèce de foyer mais la porte se ferme en grand fracas. Edward tient la poignée mais n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, il essaie de la forcer mais sans succès comme si la porte est verrouillée. Enfermé, le jeune homme essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette pièce soudain une voix d'outre tombe se fait entendre.

\- Toi, toi qui a osé troubler la sérénité, as-tu le courage de franchir la porte de cette maison.

\- C'est déjà fait, dit Edward tremblant, terrorisé par la voix.

Un rire démoniaque s'ensuit.

\- Allez, ne te fais pas prié, entre, qu'attends- tu donc ? N'ais pas peur au point où tu en es ? Montre-toi en pleine lumière que je te vois un peu.

Un rire terrifiant s'ensuit paralysant Edward. Il voit un miroir au fond à gauche de la pièce, soudain il voit dans le miroir le visage d'une très joli jeune femme le regarder avec tristesse.

\- OUAH, QU'EST-CE QUE…

La voix l'interrompt et la porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvre.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, cher ami. Allez entre, j'ai tellement de chose à te faire découvrir.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Non, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Edward arrive dans une pièce octogonale avec des gargouilles tenant les ampoules ainsi que 4 tableaux représentant la même fille que le jeune homme a vue dans le miroir. Une où elle marche sur l'eau, une où elle pique-nique avec un beau jeune homme, une où elle ramasse des fleurs dans le jardin du manoir et une où elle est sur un bateau. Mais la porte se ferme derrière lui coinçant Edward. La voix se fait entendre à nouveau.

\- Notre visite commence ici, dans cette galerie, où tu peux admirer la douceur et l'innocence de la jeunesse. Hélas, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent…

Edward a l'impression que la salle devient plus haute de minute en minute.

\- Les murs de cette pièce ne s'allongeraient t-ils pas par hasard ?

Edward voit avec horreur que les tableaux ont changés. Celui où la fille marche sur l'eau montre un monstre aquatique sur le point d'attaquer la jeune fille, celui sur le pique nique montre des serpents et des araignées s'approchant du jeune couple, celui avec le jardin montre un mort vivant sortant de sa tombe et celui avec le bateau montre une cascade vers laquelle la jeune fille se dirige. Edward se dit que Jasper avait raison, ce manoir est hanté. Terrorisé, il regarde autour de lui, aucune porte, aucune fenêtre, coincé dans cette pièce.

\- Et comme tu peux le remarquer, il n'y a ni portes ni fenêtres. Quel angoissant problème à résoudre, par où sortir ?

Un rire terrifiant se fait entendre.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu sois contraint de me suivre.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent et le tonnerre se fait entendre dans la pièce.

\- QUI A ETEINT LA LUMIERE ?! crie Edward effrayé.

Il cherche à allumer sa lanterne mais en regardant le plafond, un spectacle d'une terreur effroyable s'offre un lui. En haut de la salle, un homme se balance au bout d'une corde autour de son cou, illuminé par les éclairs. Avec lui, une personne portant un chapeau et des habits d'époques violets laissant échapper un terrifiant rire qui arrive dans les oreilles d'Edward. Le jeune homme, tétanisé n'ayant jamais vu un tel spectacle, se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux mais il entend quand même le rire du fantôme.

\- ARRETEZ !

Quelques secondes après, la lumière revient dans la salle et un pan du mur s'ouvre devant Edward. Ce dernier, traumatisé, s'assoit devant l'ouverture, les jambes en flèche devant lui et ferme les yeux, il n'a plus la force de continuer. Mais la voix se fait de nouveau entendre.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Continuons la visite, dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Non, laissez-moi en paix.

\- Allons garde ton sang froid et prend ton courage à deux mains.

Soudain, Edward sent quelque chose le fait lever et le pousser hors de la pièce. Effrayé, traumatisé et n'ayant plus la force de marcher, il continue quand même sa route.

\- Je serais de te perdre si tôt, dit la voix en ricanant.

Edward arrive dans une galerie avec divers tableaux : le portrait d'une jeune femme, un cavalier, un bateau et une diva grecque couchée.

\- En passant devant ces inestimables œuvres d'art, peut-être ressens-tu comme une impression bizarre.

Edward se retourne et voit que les tableaux ont pris une apparence terrifiante : le portrait de la jeune femme devient celui d'une gorgone, le cavalier laissant place à un cavalier squelettique, le bateau devenant une épave et la diva devenant une femme panthère.

\- N'ais pas peur, ce n'est qu'une illusion d'optique. La vraie beauté de cette maison nous attend plus loin.

Edward arrive devant un tableau représentant une magnifique jeune fille en robe de mariage, il remarque que c'est la même fille qu'il a vu dans le miroir et dans les tableaux de la salle octogonale. Il lit l'inscription en contrebas « Mélanie Ravenswood »

\- La jeune fille de l'ancien maître des lieux, dit Edward.

Soudain, Edward tend ses oreilles vers les tableaux, il entend une chanson. Un chant avec une très jolie voix, la plus belle voix qu'un homme puisse entendre. Peu après, il quitte la galerie et arrive devant une grande salle avec un double escalier et une grande fenêtre montrant l'orage à l'extérieur. Edward se souvient avec horreur de ses cauchemars, les mêmes lieux et la même impression d'être observé.

\- C'est donc là.

Soudain, il voit une ombre sur le coté gauche du double escalier, la même forme que celle de la fenêtre. Edward tremble et dit en bégayant :

\- Q-Q-Qui est là ?

* * *

_La suite au prochain chapitre._


	5. Seul dans les ténèbres

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Seul dans les ténèbres**

L'ombre disparu dans le noir laissant Edward terrifié. Cependant, il décide de suivre l'étrange entité. Il grimpe alors le double escalier et arrive dans un couloir éclairé par les éclairs, le grondement du tonnerre se fait entendre. En avançant dans le couloir, il remarque divers portraits des anciens habitants du manoir.

\- J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà-vu.

Tout un coup, un grincement se fait entendre. Edward se dirige vers la source du bruit et voit une porte entre ouverte. Il arrive dans une chambre avec un grand lit malgré le noir qui règne dans cette pièce mais il trouve sur un meuble, une boîte d'allumettes.

\- Super, elles vont me servir.

Edward trouve un chandelier sur une table et l'allume. Une lumière chaleureuse s'empare de la pièce, le jeune remarque deux cadres : une représentant une jeune fille et l'autre un homme et sa femme. Il reconnaît Mélanie Ravenswood et essaye d'identifier les autres.

\- Sans doute, Henry et Martha Ravenswood.

Il trouve à coté des cadres, une cassette. En l'ouvrant, il trouve une enveloppe avec le nom des destinataires « Caroline et Philip … » leur nom de famille est effacé, contenant un certificat de décès : Edward Carnby décédé le 1er décembre 1856, le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Le jeune homme lâche le document, horrifié par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, Jasper avait-il raison ? Soudain, un terrifiant rire se fait entendre dans le couloir. Edward ferme la porte de la chambre avec grand fracas et marmonne :

\- Il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien.

Soudain, un spectre portant un chapeau cachant son visage et des habits violets apparaît devant lui. Le jeune homme prit peur et part de la chambre en courant, laissant au spectre le temps de lâcher son rire maléfique. Edward arrive devant un escalier, il arrive à l'étage suivant et se dirige vers une porte mais cette dernière est verrouillée. Le rire continu à émettre et s'approche de plus en plus d'Edward.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit Edward après avoir essayé toutes les portes.

\- Aucune échappatoire pour toi.

Edward reconnaît la voix qu'il a entendu dans le foyer. Soudain, un éclair éclaire un escalier en colimaçon, il grimpe à toute vitesse et arrive devant une porte.

\- Pitié, ouvres-toi.

Edward prend la poignée et arrive à l'ouvrir. Soulagé, il entre à toute vitesse et ferme la porte derrière lui, essoufflé, le jeune homme s'assoit devant la porte. Il voit qu'il est dans le grenier où, dans ses cauchemars, il se réveille. Mais, il entend des pas derrière la porte, il décide de se cacher vers un coin du grenier. Il entend la poignée de la porte tournée mais cette dernière ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Tu te crois à l'abri mais tu seras à moi, dit la voix avec un rire terrifiant.

Edward sort de sa cachette et explore le grenier : des piliers de meubles, de tableaux se dressent devant lui. Mais, un tableau attire son attention, cette peinture représente une famille. Il voit un homme aux cheveux bruns fort et imposant avec une femme aux cheveux blonds portant une robe rouge, cette dernière tient un bébé endormi. Il voit aussi une petite fille se tenant au bras de la femme et un jeune garçon près de l'homme.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

Soudain, une migraine s'empare d'Edward, ce dernier se met à entendre des voix dans sa tête : « Mon chéri » « Edward ». Peu après, le mal de tête s'envole, Edward remarque un piano couvert de toiles d'araignées et trouve une lettre.

« Aujourd'hui, cela devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu devais être mon mari et moi, je devais être ta femme. Mon amour, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, pourquoi je sais que Marie et toi vous avez souffert de la mort de vos parents. Mais, tu étais décidé à m'épouser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mon Dieu, où es-tu ? »

Il remarque des tâches sur la lettre, comme si des larmes sont tombées. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre sous le plancher, la chose provoquant ce bruit frappe le bois, terrifié, Edward se cache mais voit quelque chose ensevelit sous un drap. Le jeune homme se retire et se retient pour ne pas crier, il voit un squelette portant de beaux habits, il reconnait le pendu de la salle octogonale. Soudain, la chose brise le plancher et court dans le grenier, Edward entend ses pas et se cache pour ne pas la croiser. Mais, cette dernière l'a retrouvée et fonce vers lui, elle le prend par la gorge. Un éclair montre son visage, un visage non humain, un visage démoniaque. Mais Edward se défend et arrive à s'échapper, le monstre sort du grenier en cassant la porte.

\- Bon Dieu, c'est quoi ce monstre ?

Il quitte le grenier et réemprunte l'escalier en colimaçon. Il décide de revenir à la grande salle, soudain, le sol flanche sous les pas d'Edward. Ce dernier arrive à s'accrocher et à remonter, soudain le monstre du grenier l'attaque par surprise, cependant Edward l'esquive, et tombe dans le trou. Edward arrive alors à la grande salle et remarque encore une fois l'ombre étrange.

\- Arrêtez de vous cacher, crie Edward.

L'ombre se met à courir, Edward en fit de même. Lors de sa course, il remarque le long couloir sans fin et voit finalement la vraie forme de l'ombre. Une jeune femme portant une robe de mariée et un chandelier avec des fleurs accrochant le voile à sa tête, cette dernière chante avec une voix magnifique. Soudain, cette dernière se retourne et voit Edward, le jeune homme voit le visage de la jeune femme : des cheveux rouges, des yeux magnifiques laissant couler des larmes avec un visage doux. Cette dernière regarde le jeune homme avec surprise, Edward, quant à lui, laisse échapper un regard de terreur, il voit devant lui Mélanie Ravenswood.

\- Seigneur, dit Edward.

* * *

_La suite au prochain chapitre_


End file.
